


Raining Kittens On Your Parade

by Faerie_Fable



Series: Trollsona [10]
Category: Trolls (2016), Trolls World Tour (2020)
Genre: Adoption, Anxiety, Fear, Female Friendship, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Just Add Kittens, Pets, Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:42:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25523818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faerie_Fable/pseuds/Faerie_Fable
Summary: Maude hates going to Bergen Town, even with Bridget, but this time they find something good. . . A box of kittens!
Relationships: Bridget & Original Character
Series: Trollsona [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1764529
Kudos: 4





	Raining Kittens On Your Parade

Maudes colours would dull everytime they went into Bergen town, hair darkening almost to black and puffing up as if to conceal their tiny form, standing out in sharp contrast to Bridget's colourful hair. The tiny pop rocker was babbling to fill the silence and to cover their anxiety about having been back, relieved that they were leaving back to pop village. But they needed the family history books, to try and trace family lines back to before the strings separation, determined to find out about family medical histories, though hoping to find out if there was a record of hers and Branch's grandfather's egg shell, to find out if they had family still alive out there. The books were secure, aged scrapbooks carefully wrapped and carried in the Bergen Queens purse.

"Oh look Maddy, a box of kittens!" Bridget exclaimed, voice doing that swoony thing it had only ever done when talking about Gristle and Maude paused their rambling, head tilting to the side only to grab the pony tail they'd been sitting under when the Bergen suddenly changed direction and stooped down. "Awwwwww they're so fluffy! I should take one home" the queen gushed, bending and Maude could now see inside a cardboard box a bunch of smallish creatures. Their hands slipped, unable to grip the colourful ponytail and they landed in the box, bouncing on something warm and soft and only a tiny bit bigger than themself.

Whatever this kitten was, it shifted, mewling softly, voice a soft little squeak while it curled around her, licking at the pop rockers messy hair. "Awwww, you should take that one home with you!" Bridget said, already gently scooping it and another of the fluffballs out.

Maude scuttled up Bridget's arm to sit on the large woman's shoulder, one hand hanging onto an earring like it were a built in safety feature. "What's a kitten exactly?" The greyed dull troll asked, looking curiously at the little fluffballs cuddled in the queen's arms, Bergen heading to a store instead of out of town. Maude huddled closer, trying to hide from other bergens even when they gave them bright smiles and said hello to their pop troll neighbour. They shuffled forward, sliding down Bridget's front to hide in the front pocket across the young queen's chest.

"These are kittens, little baby cats" Bridget crooned, cuddling the two creatures to her chest before shuffling them to be cradled in one arm so she could open the door to the pet store, heading straight for the supplies section. 

"What's a cat?" Maude asked, poking their head out of the pocket, teaching out to stroke the soft, downy fluff of the kitten they'd landed on, marvelling at how soft it was.

"We keep them as pets, they hunt mice and rats and give cuddles and sleep in the sun a lot" Bridget said, picking out a carrier and other items. 

"What's that sound? Is it growling?" Maude asked, yanking their hand away when it made a soft noise, vibrating in Bridget's arm. 

"It's purring, which means its happy" she giggled, moving the kittens into the carrier before picking out other items in double. She ended up picking out an care instruction book when Maude pointed it out, looking down at the doctor questioningly who was climbing out of the pocket and then jumped onto the roof of the carrier before climbing in through the gap in the carrier's door.

"If I'm taking on the responsibilty of looking after something, then I need to know how" Maude explained, almost yelling to be heard from in the little carrier, crawling on all fours to go cuddle with the kitten again, to try and make it purr. Within seconds they had two kittens nuzzling up to them, almost laying on top, licking at their hair while Maude rubbed behind their ears with a pleased grin, not even noticing when Bridget, after finishing her shopping, carrier them through the town square full of bergens back towards Pop Village.


End file.
